October 1, 1978
190. Argonaut I (w/ Jason James) (#16) vs Troy Canby (w/ Mark Bronson) (#15) :Referee: A.J. Adams ::Argonaut #1 and Troy tore into each other from the very beginning. By the end of the first minute of the match, both men had thrown their opponent over the top rope at least once. A.J. had let them slide due to momentum, but they kept doing it. :Decision: NO CONTEST, 1:05 (10-minute time limit) 191. Mr. Tennessee (#13) vs Travis Canby (w/ Mark Bronson) (#12) :Referee: Marty Gentz ::Tennessee and Travis brawled with each other in and out of the ring. Travis finally got the upper hand when Tennessee missed a running clothesline outside the ring and wrapped his arm around the ringpost. :Decision: Travis Canby (pin), 8:46 (10-minute time limit) 192. Chad 'Flame' Young (w/ Boss Crump) (#10) vs Jason James (#11) :Referee: Marcus Moreland ::Chad found himself truly challenged in this match. Jason used every veteran trick he knew to keep the rookie off his feet. Chad managed to scrap his way back into the match. Jason telegraphed a backdrop that Chad countered with a swinging neck breaker, setting up the Down in Flames. :Decision: Chad Young (pin), 13:26 (15-minute time limit) 193. 'Disco' Dominic Donovan (#8) vs Joe Blow (#14) :Referee: A.J. Adams ::Boss Crump kept himself in the locker room since he managed both wrestlers in the match. Dominic gave Joe all that he could handle. Joe tried to use his weight advantage, but Dominic was too smart for it. Dominic was able to counter most of Joe's moves. Joe would later point back to this match as the one he learned the most from. :Decision: Dominic Donovan (pin), 9:57 (15-minute time limit) 194. Argonaut II (w/ Jason James) (#7) vs 'Sensational' Seth Greeley (#9) :Referee: Marcus Moreland ::In his first match without Jessica in his corner, Seth seemed lost. #2 and Jason took advantage of that and nearly destroyed him in the middle of the ring. :Decision: Argonaut #2 (pin), 11:31 (15-minute time limit) 195. 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris (w/ Jessica) (#6) vs 'Double A' Arnold Adams (#5) :Referee: Marcus Moreland ::Jessica came out to the ring with Nate as her new wrestler. Nate and Arnold give a quick, short match. Jessica trips Arnold as he comes off the ropes, setting him up for the Naturally. After the match, Nate said that antics like that wouldn't be allowed in his corner. He fired her on the spot as his manager. :Decision: Nate Harris (pin), 4:51 (15-minute time limit) 196. Grappler (#4) vs 'Excellent' Xavier Cross (w/ Amy Andrews) (#3) :Referee: A.J. Adams ::Grappler took out his frustration for not being involved in the Mississippi Mud Match in Tupelo by stomping a hole through Xavier. The match was quickly over, but Grappler's tempter was not. The two continued to brawl after the match until all the referees could get them separated. :Decision: Grappler (pin), 8:14 (30-minute time limit) 197. Cage Match for the Mississippi State Heavyweight Title: Al Madril (#1) vs Mr. Mississippi (#2) (champion) - Match Text :Referee: Marty Gentz ::Three days after the massive Mississippi Mud Match, the two who started the whole thing came back together for another cage match. There was no interference this time. No one came to involve themselves in the match. Most of the roster did line the ringside area to watch the match. ::Mississippi continued his aggressive streak against Madril after Madril made the snide comment that he'd rather be back in Texas than dealing with cages in Mississippi like a dog. Madril got busted open early, and Mississippi just never let up in his onslaught. :Decision: Mr. Mississippi (pin), 32:28 (60-minute time limit) Category:Wrestling Cards Category:Mississippi Coliseum